Kazuki Gōka
'Background (Complete)' At a very young age, around 6, Kazuki found his way to the village of lightning. He wasn't sure how he ever really got there but he constantly digs deeper to find out where he was born. Maybe even find his parents. Kazuki never had a home or a place that he stayed for long periods of time. He usally lived in the forrest next to the village of lightning. He survived by hunting and harvasting berries and sellign them to shopkeeps for yen. When he was a bit older, around 11, he joined the acadamy but always had trouble due to his low chakra. Thats why he made himself train everyday. When he realized that he wasn't getting that far he tryed out stealth. He found himself to be great at it. He mostly used his talent to steal a peice of bread every now and then. He did anything for survival. He graduated the academy at the age of 12. By now he had nearly perfected stealth. Right after he got his headband he set off to buy himself a sword with all the yen he was saving up. He wished that he was not given a sensei, due to him never being good around other people. They said yes but warned him that there was a very slim chance that he would become a chunin, but he ignored them. He had his first demotic encounter at age 14. He fell to the ground in pain not sure what was happining to him. Of of pure will power he was able to supress the demon. He investaged reasons why that would happen, but he didn't go to the doctor. Instead he sneaked pass the gaurds into the "Black" section of the libray. He found a record of the Raikage. It was talking about a girl named Hotaru. No last name though. He found a picture and found out she had great potential, being in the Raikages book. He decided to keep a close eye on her and see why she is so important to the Raikage. He didn't think any of it at the time. At 16 he became a Chunin but it wasnt easy. He couldn't use his stealth abilities to his fullest. He almost lost but came lucky that he had his sword out stabbing his opponet right through the heart when he was going to fall on top of Kazuki. Later on he was doing his yearly read up in the "Black" section of the library. He decided to look in the Raikages log book. He found out that recently the little girl that he saw before in the book had an encounter like Kazuki had with the demon. He strongly belives that she is his little sister. Kazuki is currently 17 and still looking after his little sister, making sure she dosn't notice him or even come into contact. He was afriad what they would do to him if they found out he was her big brother. He protects her every night feeling more powerful when the moon is up. 'Personality (Incomplete)' Kazuki is mostly a loner. He doesn'y like to associate with other people because he is afraid of what he could do to them.He is a nice guy though. If he sees you in the village and you need help he will assist you. He does however, get evil when you piss him off, but he has a high tolerance for bullshit that people might try and pull of. He is very protective of his little sister and others that he would care about. Some say that he is cold hearted. This is not the Truth. 'Abilities (Incomplete)' Chakra (Complete) Kazuki's chakra at his current stage is a little more than normal for a Jounin. He had to work endlessly to build his chakra up. Due to his demon Yuzuki he has to use most of his chakra to supress the power that he doesn't want to take over. Taijutsu (Complete) Kazuki is quite skillfuly with a sword. He isnt that great his fist action but he can defend himself to unsheth his sword of pick it up. With his sword he has good accuracy but not perfect aim. He is not that good with his feet, he can use them to gaurd and hold them down firmly so its quite hard to sweep kick him. Its notable that Kazuki is great with stealth. If people know him its because of his master stealth. Kazuki is possibly the fastest ninja in his villiage. Most people dont know because he wears weighted braces around his legs and arms. He contantly increses there weight so he never stops increasing. Ninjutsu (Complete) Kazuki is fantastic with Ninjutsu. He has built a unique varriaty of technique to use in any case possible. He will mosttly use his Ninjutsu when he can in a battle. Ninjutsu is by far Kazuki's best atribute. He is how ever most used to Fire Release as that was his first Nature. Genjutsu (Not Started) Intelligence (Complete) Kazuki isnt know for his intelligence because he acts dumb. Truley he is one of the smartest ninja out there. He isn't Nara Clan smart but he comes really close to it. He is able to devise a plan with minuets that is pure genius. If you were to give him an I.Q. test he would pass with flying colors. 'C'''hakra Sensory (Progress Undetermined) At the age of 15 Kazuki noticed that he was able to sense chakra and remember who's chakra is who's. He looked in the library to see what ability he had. It turns out he was a sensor type. He believes that one of his parents were a sensor type, but his demon is a sensor type making him have the ability. Kazuki isnt all that best with sensory in the heat of battle. But the more the demon takes over the more better he gets at it. But the more he supresses the demon the less he can use it. So his ability 'Relationships (Not Started) '''Nindō (Not Started)